Five Nights At Freddy's
by neobedouins
Summary: The summer job no one wants. The pizza place no one survives. Except for Jeff. He survived, and he's here to tell you his story of his five nights at Freddy's. (Jeff is my OC created solely for this fanfiction, but he may be branched out into other fanfictions later on!) (Rated T for language)
1. Introduction

Okay, I know most people know about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We all do. But most people don't know about the graveyard shift. That's right, I work security there. Or, I used to. At night. When the animatronics roam.

But I broke free. In my exhausted stupor, I did it. I didn't even go home until nearly 10 a.m. that day. I waited for the manager, and when they finally appeared, I looked them straight in the face and said, 'I quit'.

They were shocked. Maybe not so much because I was quitting, but more or less because I survived the ordeal at all. They understood that $120 a week is nowhere near a livable wage. But they didn't understand how Freddy and his friends were unable to get me.

How could I, a scrawny 19 year old boy from Michigan, survive, when so many others could not? How did I close the doors before Foxy could come and rip me all to pieces with that hook? What was so special about _me_?

I didn't really know. I'd always been pretty average compared to everyone else. I mean, I worked security for a pizza place full of animatronic animals for heaven's sake. I didn't have any special talents other than always finding unusual trouble for myself.

But I did it. God damn, I did it. And I'm telling you now about my five nights at Freddy's.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is only the introduction. I will have individual chapters for each of the nights. I _may_ include bonus chapters for the bonus nights.


	2. Night One

The first night at Freddy Fazbear's was an absolute breeze. I'll never forget that pre-recorded message though.

_'Hello? Hello, hello?! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you; I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

_"Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, the carpets have been replaced.."_

_Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about! Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for __**20 years**__ and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and you need to show them a little repsect. Alright? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're on some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Eh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the __**Bite of '87**__. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, y'know? But now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as an endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit. Uh, now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort. Yeah. The only parts of you that would see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and your teeth, which would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary! Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night.'_

Good night?! That's all this guy had to offer me, was good night?! What about the _Bite of '87_? What was _that_ about? I didn't know, but I sure as hell needed to find out.

It was already 2 am. Bonnie, that stupid purple rabbit who scared me more than Chica or Freddy, was already wandering.

_Just 4 more hours, Jeff. Just 4 more, and you're a free man_, I thought to myself. But how the hell could I possibly hold out that long?

I check the cameras. Bonnie is just down the hall from the door to my left. Is that music I'm hearing? I swear to whatever god there might be, and at this moment, I am very seriously questioning religion entirely, that I hear music.

I check the cameras again. Bonnie must be just outside the door, waiting for me to click that light on. Waiting to scare the ever-loving shit out of me. _Why did I take this job? What convinced me that $120 a week was worth sticking my neck on the line for some stupid, murderous animatronics?_ I'm cursing past me at this very second.

I click on the light. As I suspected, there's Bonnie. I slam my fist on the door button, and click the light off. I click it back on just long enough to see that Bonnie's silhouette is gone. I calmly hit the door button, and breathe a sigh of relief. The power is down to 53%.

It's just past 4 now. Somehow, 2 hours passed without incident. I'm not saying that's totally a good thing, because there's no telling if they're plotting something. Normally, I'd be laughing at the fact that I just accused animatronic animals of plotting something, but this job has made me question everything I thought I knew about pizzeria animatronics.

But you know, the camera sure does eat up power. I went from 53% to a mere 20% in that time period. I'm actually really glad that nothing happened in that time. I'd have been dead for sure hours ago.

It's almost 6. The power is now off. I hear shuffling coming down the hall at a slow and steady pace. Here comes old Freddy Fazbear himself. _I thought $120 a week was an alright pay for some stupid summer job before I went to college, so really, he can kill me for all I care_, I think without hesitation.

There's the glowing eyes with the faint silhouette of that terrifying smile. _Who even built this monstrosity anyway? He looks like a bad fursuit if you ask me_. The music continues for a few minutes. I look at my watch just in time to watch it turn.

It's now 6 am. _Get back on the stage, you creepy, dirty, fuzzy bastard. You have to be ensalved to children until closing time. And that, sir, is when the real fun begins_.


	3. The Bite of '87

**Author's note:** _Hey guys! So sorry about being inactive these past couple or few weeks! Been super busy IRL. Anyway, here's a special bonus chapter for you all as a present for your patience. Night Two should be up in a day or two! Thanks for all the follows and reviews!_

* * *

After trying for hours to get a decent morning's sleep, I gave up. I crawled out of bed, got redressed, and got in my car. I drove downtown and got a cup of coffee. I needed to be awake and attentive. I was going to find out what the hell that man in the pre-recorded message from last night was talking about when he mentioned _The Bite of '87_.

I hit up the library, public archives, anywhere that might render some decent results. The public archives had a police report and an autopsy report, both of which explained what the messenger meant by '_It's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe_.' Yikes.

The police report was mostly just eyewitness retellings of what happened that fateful day. Most of them were just people repeating the same 'I just watched an animatronic bear eat a chunk out of some poor defenseless kid's head'. There really wasn't much to read.

'I saw everything. That poor boy was just sitting there, watching Freddy dance around. He was having so much fun. Suddenly, Freddy comes over to him, and moves in for a hug. Or you know, so we all thought. We figured 'what else is a cute singing and dancing robot bear gonna do?' But we were wrong. Freddy leaned in, taking this boy's head into his mouth, and bit his head open. That's right, you didn't mishear me. HE BIT THIS BOY'S HEAD OPEN. Bones snapped, blood was flying. Somehow, the boy survived, but he's in critical condition in the hospital.'

'I walked in with my daughter and her friend as Freddy bit into that kid's skull. I don't know what happened leading up to that. I do know that at least 12 different people yelled 'Call an ambulance!' all simultaneously. I turned the girls around and walked them back out to the car. We went to a different pizza place from that day on.'

So that was that. Freddy actually did break some poor kid's skull open. But did he survive the incident? I had to know. I took the kid's name, and looked up in the obituaries. There he was, his death date undisclosed, but his burial place put out for witnesses and everyone to come mourn and pay their respects.

I drove out to the cemetery. I was gonna go do what so many people had done in '87. But I was gonna do it differently.

I walked around for what felt like hours, until I finally found him. Let me say this- this kid's family was either rich, or a lot of people donated to this. His marker was _**huge**_. I'm talking, it was an obelisk, easily 7 feet tall and about 2 feet across on all sides. And someone had been here recently- there were fresh flowers on an edge of it. And it read:

_'Billy McEntyre_  
_Born July 29, 1975 Died March 27, 1987_  
_Had you not been there,_  
_You would not have been eaten by that bear'_

I felt pretty awful for him. He didn't ask for that. I knew right then what I need to say.

'Hey kid', I began. 'Look, I know you don't know me. I mean, you were born like, 15 years before I was. Fact of the matter is, I know what happened to you. Had I not taken up a job as the night security at that stupid pizza place, though, I wouldn't know you even existed. But I do, and that's what matters. I'm, uhh, not great at speeches, but I'm here to make you a promise. No- a _guarantee_. I'm gonna get justice for you. You didn't even live to see your 13th birthday. You were stripped of the most important years of your life. That's unfair. Yeah sure, high school is hell, and people are awful, but seriously, those are experiences I wouldn't trade for the world. They taught me some vital lessons. And dude, you would not believe some of our technological advances! Okay, I'm kinda rambling here. Anyway, I am going to take care of Freddy Fazbear one way or another. His reign of terror is over.'

I started walking towards my car, and the wind picked up, rustling the leaves. It almost felt like an omen or a sign or something. I mean, I didn't really believe in the paranormal or supernatural or whatever. Or, I didn't think I did. Dealing with animatronic animals was beginning to make me second guess and doubt everything I ever knew or even _**thought**_ I knew.


	4. Night Two

Night two at Freddy Fazbear's was not as easy as night one, but I knew that was going to be the case. Things don't get easier, _you just get stronger_.

I pulled into the recently repaved parking lot in front of the pizzeria, which always looked oddly clean to be almost 40 years old. Once inside, I suited up, grabbed my camera, and headed straight to the security office. I passed by Pirate's Cove, and wondered to myself, _Why on earth do they keep this area closed? What could possibly be behind this curtain?_ Of course, I shook the thought from my mind, because well, it's just best you don't think about that type of stuff there. The animatronics are watching, after all. They hear all. They see all. They know all.

I continued past Pirate's Cove without another glance or another thought. As I passed the stage, I had the feeling that I was being watched. Of course I was being watched. Freddy was sizing me up to see how big of a threat I could possibly be to him. _Try me, motherfucker_, I thought. This was probably not in my better interest to think, but I wasn't about to give a shit.

I stepped into the security office and checked the time. 11:45 p.m. I had 15 minutes to dick around until I had to continue my deadly game of cat and mouse.

I examined the drawings on the wall of the office. Who drew these? From a distance, they looked like innocent children's drawings of the animatronics playing with customers. But up close, they painted a very different picture. Up close, these crayon drawings shed a much more gruesome light on Freddy and his friends. These drawings weren't a child's happy memories of getting to see a dancing robot bear and his dancing robot friends and having fun. They were a warning. And I was not about to brush them off. I was gonna heed these warnings. These animatronics didn't want to be my friend. They wanted me dead. And they would stop at nothing to ensure it happened. But I wouldn't let them. I would win. They say nobody survives Freddy Fazbear. I was determined to prove them wrong.

12:00 a.m. Time for that familiar voice on the pre-recorded message to offer me some friendly 'advice'. Yeah, friendly advice, my ass. Friendly, sure. Advice? Not so much. I was on my own in this shit. I knew it, too. I was beginning to wonder why I had taken this job. I knew the pay was bad, I knew something was up. Call it intuition, but seriously, what kind of pizza place needs a night watchman? I mean, a janitor crew, sure, whatever, makes sense to me. But a _night watchman_? _**What?!**_

_'Hello? Hello! Well, uhh, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Um, congrats. I-I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, you might wanna take a peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I've heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so hey! I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? Uhh, I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There __**are**__ blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find something or someone on your cameras, just check the door lights, 'cause you might only have a few seconds to react. Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uhh, also, uh, check on the curtain at Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain on for long periods of time. Uhh, I guess he doesn't like being watched. But, I dunno. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control, talk to you soon!'_

12:00 a.m. Round 2. It was time. I grabbed the camera and clicked directly to the box that indicated the stage area. Bonnie was already out. No big surprise there. I clicked around to the various camera locations until I found her. Backstage. Staring right into the camera. She knew for a fact that I was watching. I was the night watchman, after all.

I clicked back to the stage. Chica was gone. _Now I have two terrors after me_, I thought. _Great_. I clicked around again, looking for Chica. Bonnie had not moved. I heard that faint music start up again. Suddenly, some banging noises came from the kitchen. I clicked to the kitchen camera. There was Chica, doing exactly as Bonnie had been doing just minutes earlier.

1 a.m. 5 hours to go. Battery life: 83%. I clicked on the cameras occasionally to check all the vital areas. I turned the camera off, and checked the lights at each of the doors. No sign of any of them. Freddy was still on the stage. Chica and Bonnie seemed fixated on those 2 cameras.

2 a.m. 4 hours to go. Battery life: 66%. Nothing had happened in a while. I kept a constant eye on Freddy. He wasn't about to leave that stage with the camera fixated on that ugly grin of his. Bonnie had moved slightly closer. But Chica wasn't going anywhere.

3 a.m. 3 hours to go. Battery life left: 50%. Halfway there. Bonnie was at the door. Had been for at least 10 minutes. Chica was standing in the dining room. Freddy remained on the stage. He wasn't going anywhere. Not on my watch. Bonnie wandered away from the door and back towards the backstage area once again.

4 a.m. 2 hours to go. Battery life: 32%. In an hour, nearly nothing happened. Chica had moved to the hallway, but wasn't getting any closer. Bonnie stared at me from the shadows of the dining room, where Chica had just been. I clicked to the stage on the camera. Freddy was now staring at me. I was past the point of no return.

5 a.m. 1 hour to go. Battery life: 18%. I was fucked for sure. Freddy was standing outside the door, staring right in the camera, as if to say, "Hello, Jeff. It's Freddy Fazbear. You wanna play a little game, Jeff? It's called 'How Fast Can You Slam Your Hand on That Little Door Button?'. It was a big hit with our last guard. I bet you can't beat his speed, Jeff. Let's try it."

I clicked off the camera, and clicked on the light outside the door. There he was. I slammed that door button faster than Speed Racer himself could have done. I wasn't losing. Not tonight.

Battery low. 3%...2%...1%...

_**6 a.m.**_ I had done it. I had survived 2 whole nights. I waited until I was sure they were back in position on the stage. Then I left the security office. Hung up the camera on its charger in the manager's office. Went home. Went to bed. Lather, rinse, repeat, as it says on some shampoo bottles.


End file.
